Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing, and in particular, it relates to demosaicing methods and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
A demosaicing algorithm is used by an ISP (Image Signal Processor) to reconstruct a full color image from incomplete color samples output from an image sensor overlaid with a CFA (Color Filter Array). A CFA is a mosaic of color filters. Commercially, the most commonly used CFA configuration is the Bayer filter. The Bayer filter has alternating R (red) and G (green) filters for odd rows and alternating G (Green) and B (blue) filters for even rows. There are twice as many green filters as red or blue ones, catering to the human eye's higher sensitivity to green light. However, conventional demosaicing algorithms are unable to properly reconstruct images to include the texture of slashes or edges. Thus, demosaicing methods and apparatuses using the same are introduced to address the aforementioned drawbacks.